goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Horror at Chiller House
The Horror at Chiller House was the nineteenth book in the Goosebumps HorrorLand book series. It was preceded by Slappy New Year and followed by Claws!. This is the end of the Chiller House books. The cover shows Jonathan Chiller in his shop, and behind him are the children being attacked by monsters. Plot The story begins when a young collector, Jonathan Chiller is not able to be a normal child. When his dad argues with his mother, he takes him hunting. Chiller accidentally shoots his foot and his dad agrees not to let him be normal. It is present day and Ray Gordon and some other kids who got souvenirs from the Chiller House are transported to Chiller. He asks them to play a game where they have to find the little horrors (that transported them to his shop) so they can go home. He says Hunters are going to start hunting them the next day. He gives them helper cards so they can find their helpers to help them find the horrors. They soon find out they can't leave the park without throwing away their Helper cards. They soon get back their Helper Cards at a cart selling sushi-flavoured ice cream. They escape and split in groups: Ray and Sam, Andy and Meg, Marco and Jessica. Sam and Ray soon find Ray's helper who leads them to a joke red box. After meeting Chef Belcher, they find Marco and Jessica and they find out that the arrows are real. Then they run into Andy and Meg. When they find Madame Doom, Andy goes in her place and gets hit by an arrow, but reveals he's still alive and that the arrow was fake and Madame Doom wanted to make the game more "frightening". Andy says he didn't want to scare his friends, but Doom made him do it. Madame Doom reveals that the Helpers were actually the Hunters. They flee and soon find out that Chiller is playing all the Hunters. He tells them the game isn't over yet, but they are sick of all this. Chiller also tells them that he never had any friends as a kid, so he made his own, and this entire plan was to prove he is a great hunter just like his dad wanted. The children then put on his his "friend's" costumes and say they're leaving him. Chiller yells at them to stop messing with his friend. He tells the kids that they can leave using the toy horrors. They do so, as Ray says bye to the others. At the epilogue of the novel, Chiller was shown to be giving small horrors to another costumer. Trivia *The cover art uses a mirrored version of the full art. *Ray Gordon of the previous story is the narrator. *Slappy is featured on the cover, but Slappy never appeared in the book, he was only mentioned. Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:HorrorLand Category:Human Villains Category:Books Released in 2011 Category:HorrorLand Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Covers by Brandon Dorman